


A Way Into My Heart

by Invaderzia1



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Heavenly Host, Seiko is a cheeky fucker, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Reader is a transfer student to Kisaragi Academy. What happens when she meets with the schools resident bad boy?





	A Way Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yoshiki so much. Best husband 11111110000000/10

You hadn’t even been in Kisaragi for no more than 2 hours and you were already making new friends. You were the new transfer student from (country of origin) and today happened to be your first day. Your host family had been really nice and reassured you that your first day would be fine. Pretty soon into moving in you had begun to be pretty good friends with their daughter, Ayumi, and when you came into school today she had gone out of her way to introduced you to all her friends. They immediately took you in to their group and said they would help you fit in more.  
  
Well, it was finally lunch and the gang had invited you to join them. You were all sat in a circle, opening your lunches. You were jealous of everyone’s amazing lunches, you had just brought a basic sandwich, but they all look so filling and appetizing. Seiko had taken a seat next to you and began nudging you to grab your attention.  
  
“So… (y/n)? How are you enjoying Japan so far?”  
  
“It’s pretty unique compared to (country of origin). You know, it’s so weird to suddenly have to adapt to a new country.” You took another bite of your sandwich. It was strange, everyone here seemed to see you as some sort of alien.  
  
“Don’t worry, (y/n). You’ll get used to it soon!! We are gonna help you do that!!” Mayu exclaimed, she seemed to be the most willing to help you adjust. Bless her soul.  
  
“Yeah, if you ever need anything, please don’t be afraid to ask. I mean, what kind of class rep would I be if I didn’t try to help.” Ayumi added.  
  
You felt your cheeks blush. Everyone was so nice to you, you felt as though you didn’t deserve it. The conversation quickly changed to something else, you didn’t really know what it was they were referring to so you let yourself zone out. Scanning the group, your eyes landed on the blond boy sitting near Morishige. Wow. He was something else. You wondered why you hadn’t noticed him before.  
  
Staring at him, you began to inspect him, making note of little things that stood out to you. You must’ve zoned out pretty hard, because when you came to you saw Seiko and Naomi giggling at you. They both leaned in close, in order to keep the conversation between you three.  
  
“Ehhhh (y/n), are you checking out Kishinuma?” Seiko elbowed you in the side, causing you to blush.  
  
“N-no, why would I do that? I just met you guys, it’d be weird to just… you know…” you couldn’t hide your embarrassment.  
  
Both girls looked at eachother with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Hey, there’s no need to be so embarrassed by it, (y/n). If you want, we can try and find out what he thinks of you.” Naomi said, reassuring you that it’s was okay.  
  
“I doubt he has an opinion of me yet, it’s too early for that you know? I’ve only been here less than a day.” You took another bite of your food, saddened that the boy probably didn’t like you like that.  
  
Seiko snickered to herself. “You sure know how to pick them.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Shinohara?” You said.  
  
“Well, Kishinuma has quite the reputation here. He’s our resident bad boy.” Seiko couldn’t hold back her laugh, finding this all too funny.  
  
“Ehhh, Seiko. Kishinuma isn’t actually that bad, trust me. He’s a great guy once you get to know him, (y/n) don’t worry.” Naomi lightly smacked Seiko on the back of the head, reprimanding her for saying such nonsense.  
  
A new voice entered the conversation, however.  
  
“What’s going on over here? You guys aren’t telling secrets without us, are you?” Ayumi joked, smirking at you three. You felt your face flush red, embarrassed by Ayumi comment.  
  
“N-no, don’t worry about it.” You muttered, trying you best to keep your cool. The rest of the table laughed at your embarrassment.  
  
“Oi, (l/n). You should probably eat your food faster, you don’t wanna go starve throughout class.” Kishinuma said, noticing how little you’ve eaten of your lunch. Had he been starin at you or did he just randomly notice that?  
  
You nodded your head and began finishing your food faster, not wanting to risk going to class on an empty stomach. You could feel Seiko and Naomi’s gaze boring into you. Man, your face has to be bright red now.  
  
Lunch continued on as normal, everyone enjoying themselves and treating you like you were an old friend, and not some random stranger. It was nice.  
  
As you were walking back to class, Ayumi pulled you aside.  
  
“Hey, (y/n). Can I talk with you?”  
  
You nodded and followed her to the side of the hallway. You felt anxious, concerned as to why she pulled you aside.  
  
“So, I noticed you staring at Kishinuma at lunch-“  
  
“Was it that obvious? Oh god.” You panicked, cutting Ayumi off from what she was saying. You threw your head in your hands out of embarrassment.  
  
Ayumi roller her eyes and laughed at your reaction. “Don’t worry about that, what I’m wondering is if you like him?” Ayumi has this devious look on her face.  
  
“It’s hard to say, I mean, he’s attractive and all and I wouldn’t mind being with him, but it’s so fast and-“ Ayumi waved her hand in front of your face to shut you up from continuing.  
  
“Well, I’m just letting you know, he has been totally checking you out all day.” And with that Ayumi walked by you and into the classroom. Leaving you wide eyed and speechless.  
  
-Time skip cuz I’m a bitch-  
  
It had been three days now since all that had gone down. You tried your best to remain calm when interacting with Kishinuma, but with everything you couldn’t help be get flustered. It didn’t help that Ayumi, Naomi, and Seiko hadn’t been any help, playfully teasing you anytime you interacted with him. Why had god foresaken you and made him so damn hot??  
  
You were walking home from school when you heard a familiar voice calling your name. Spinning around to face it, you were face to face with Kishinuma. Your face started flushing a light pink.  
  
“Hey, wait up, (l/n).” He said, as he caught up to you.  
  
You awkwardly began to twirl and loose strand of hair, feeling like a cliche school girl. “Hi, K-Kishinuma.” You could feel the what rising to your cheeks again. How embarrassing.  
  
He chuckled at you, walking next to you. “How’s your first week been so far? Nobody giving you a hard time, because if so tell me and I’ll handle it.” He said, smiling down at you.  
  
Staring down at the ground you shook your head, “it’s been pretty alright. Still getting used to everything.” You looked up at him, smiling back at him. “You don’t have to worry about anyone hurting me though, I can handle myself. And besides, everyone is so nice here.”  
  
“Well, if that changes let me know, I’ll just give them a nice ‘talking’ to.”  
  
You two walked with each other, enjoying each other’s company. As you got close to your host house, Yoshiki stopped you, pulling you to the side.  
  
Staring up at him with wide eyes, you were amazed at how cute he looked close up. He had his arm resting on the wall and his other arm trapping you against the wall. It was almost like a scene out of an anime.  
  
“Hey, (y/n)… is everything okay with you?” His gaze was intense on you.  
  
You turned your face to the side, not having the courage to look at him. “W-What do you mean?”  
  
Yoshiki roller his eyes at you, bringing his hand under your chin and turning you to look at him. “I think you know what I mean. You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder since you got here, I’m starting to think you don’t like me.”  
  
Your heartbeat was racing and your hands were sweating. This was too much to deal with. It was impossible to find the words to talk right now. Standing there, with your mouth wide open, Yoshiki took his chance to keep talking.  
  
“You know, I’m starting to feel like Shinohara may have lied to me.” He began to pull away from you, obviously disheartened by your silence.  
  
Suddenly finding your voice, you responded. “W-what did she tell you?”  
  
Letting out a sigh, yoshiki began threading his hand through his hair. “Well, she told me earlier that you may have a thing for me… thought that would explain why you’ve been avoiding me, but I guess it’s probably due to how I am.” He shrugged, trying to hide his sadness.  
  
You felt your breath catch in your throat, eyes widening in shock. “Shinohara… t-told you that?”  
  
“Yeah… sorry about this. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Yoshiki began to walk away.  
  
Immediately, you knew what to do. Running up to him, you grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned around, staring down at you in disbelief, unsure what your next move would be.  
  
“Wait… I never said it was untrue…” you mumbled. Yoshiki’s eyes widened at this confession, shocked to hear those words.  
  
Both of you stood there, staring at other one. It was weird. It was weird and awkward and you didn’t know what to do.  
  
Yoshiki awkwardly pulled you into a hug, resting his shin on your forehead. You quickly wrapped your arms around him, reciprocating the hug. It didn’t last long though, as you remembered that public displays of affections are seen as weird in Japan. Though you were quite sad to pull away.  
  
Yoshiki looked down at you, his eyes softening as he stared down at you. “Maybe, we could go out sometime.” He muttered out awkwardly, trying his best to maintain his cool. “I could get to know you better and all.”  
  
Reaching a hand up, your brushed down the side of his face, smiling brightly up at him. “I’d love that, Kishinuma.”  
  
You both continued to stand awkwardly on the side walk, staring up at eachother. It didn’t take long for you two to exchange phone numbers and make your ways to your respect homes. Ayumi was quick to figure out what had gone down, once she saw you enter the house all flustered, clutching your phone close to your chest. Yoshiki and you didn’t hear the end of it at school the next couple day however, especially once Seiko found out. But you didn’t mind, you both finally had each other. In the end, you were somehow able to find a way into his heart.


End file.
